


叉蛇 - 病源

by FALUTA



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FALUTA/pseuds/FALUTA
Summary: 在苏宁还没放出团游影片时写的ABO跟叉蛇 - 一切那篇有点关联





	叉蛇 - 病源

两个人在一起可以做些什么呢？把病源与病人隔开本来应该应该是如此，阿真是的

今天本来是苏宁队伍到现在第一次的水族馆之旅，胡硕杰也期待了很久，甚至去买了新衣服就想说要好好的去玩一趟，也要拍下很多照片给妹妹看，结果事与愿违，他一醒来头疼的快要炸裂，喉咙也如缺水裂开般的干涩剧痛，最糟的是他又算错日期了。应该说他算也没用因为他的发情期总是一团乱，只是偏偏在这时候不能跟一群人出游阿，好像还夹带着感冒吧，他自己评估了一下身体状况后，用着有点虚弱的声音跟隔壁的室友说「诶山猪，我，好像无法一起去玩了。」黄熠棠当了这么多年的队友不用想也知道他大概怎了，身体明说也就是不好暗理由也就是周期乱，「那我帮你跟其他人说一下吧，你好好休息啊我会记得拍给你看的！」  
知道了他不能去后，队伍上新来的教练也就说了那我也就不去吧，反正不小心给人拍到了还没官宣的教练已经一起出游也不太好总是满城风雨的被一堆营业号带风向的。

 

最后蛇蛇包得密不透风的还带着连帽出来跟大家道别后  
他记得史益豪那应该是有备药的，他上次有发Line请他帮忙带台湾的药过来，以他的聪明才智应该有成功的过海关吧。那去找他拿个好了。  
然而史益豪像是早知到胡硕杰肯定会来他房间找他一样，已经在房门口等着了。 「怎么，想送头啊？胡硕杰。」现在的蛇蛇并没有力气跟这吃饱撑着的老家伙做无聊的争持  
胡硕杰抬起了头，就问了一句「你有药吗？」  
「啊？你说药喔，有阿挺简单就带进来了，你被没收肯定是你智商太低。」叉烧一边嘲讽着他一边把他拉近自己的房间里。 「你就先给我躺好别送。」本来就是句常在游戏里听到的话，但是出现在这总是特别的幽默阿

 

「别以为我不知道你多爱送阿。」叉烧看着眼前这小家伙没啥力气思考模样，与平常总是在别人面前逞强的样子。只听见他在被窝里头用着那个他所熟悉的闪电狼蛇蛇腔调回应了「你真的，越老废话越多诶。」蛇蛇说是乖巧地躺在床上等药，却也在叉烧面前他一切话语都不加思索。他现在的生死也就是握在叉烧手里的那管药剂，要说太过于信任又或是自投罗网呢。

史益豪再怎么说对他而言就像是他生命中所缺少的父亲一般的存在，他并不想知道也不想与对方有那种程度的关系，但是身体状况导致的头脑空白让他自然地掉进了这个圈套内，看着对方从抽屉中拿出了东西的样子与空气中的味道，现在的他只知道眼前这人呵护他们成长多年，始终保持安详的兽，要醒来了。

史益豪把东西拿了出来后看见躺在被窝里的胡硕杰那闪烁的眼神后，又将那个希望放回了抽屉里锁上。然后把钥使放到了自己衬衫的口袋中。 「有实力的话自己去拿。没实力就给我到下面去阿」又被用这种话挑衅了，这就是胡硕杰最讨厌他的地方，尖酸刻薄的语句与执教态度。他早是个可以为了任何人假装着服从的人，唯独面对史益豪他不想。  
「那就一起，输阿。我没在怕。」他逞强了，还是那个傲慢的胡硕杰阿，史益豪心里想着的是那个15岁稚嫩猖狂的胡硕杰，尽管眼前的这个已经身经百战在他眼里也不过就是个愚蠢的小动物。胆大包天顶着发情期来跟自己斗嘴讨药还这态度阿  
胡硕杰熟练的帮他解开了皮带，然后一边想这就这次后他一定要把整盒药拿走，一换一，不亏的。 「你还真挺会的，学挺多技能的。」胡硕杰懒得回嘴也没多的力气回嘴了他只想赶紧了事  
直接地坐上对方这点，应该还是会痛的，但是他一声也没吭，只见他神情扭曲到不想让对方看见自己的表情将脸埋进了对方的肩窝，感冒与发情期交杂的快感跟热度带来的快感超乎了他的想像，他紧紧的抓住了史益豪的肩膀心脏跳的是那么得快，他到这刻想到的是完了，错了，要死了。

「生病就别逞强了。」史益豪见到这状况，直接把他给推倒，他看见胡硕杰那张发红的小脸蛋，又不禁的笑了出来，「你还真的是没吃过亏啊？」史益豪开始亲吻对方，吻的很慢一口一口的，想把这小家伙连同少年时代的模样都一并吞下去  
沉溺在这温柔深沉的对待下，甜醉的慢吻让他的下身紧缩了一下，这么多年来他们之间的感情有着各种元素，同伴意识，友情，上司下属，甚至是一点点的亲情，默契理解包容原谅，就算今天不管发生了什么也无法摧毁吧。

此时胡硕杰的手机响了起来，是＂山猪＂打来的。微信的视讯电话呢。 「不接吗？」史益豪问着。他就想看看胡硕杰怎处理这突发状况，他还是逞强的接起来了他调整到了一个安全不会被看见现在不知如何解释的现状的角度后就问问枫棠怎了，「没阿想说你没来拍给你看，会打扰到你吗？你看起来脸色真的很糟诶要不要叫叉烧带你去一下医院阿？」胡硕杰摆出了那张笑着跟他说「没事我等等睡一下就会好了。」  
这时史益豪带着恶意的抽插了两下让他捂着嘴差点没叫出声。 「你真的没事吗要不要我打给叉烧要他带你去医院阿，不要像上次巴西回来搞到最后晕倒了才去啊。」  
胡硕杰的内心一边带着说不出的罪恶感以及那种被耻笑的感觉，要他带我去医院？这人还给我在后面乱呢。 「真没事，我要睡了我先挂了。」他快要忍不住了他赶紧把手机断了通讯还关了机，用着带泪的眼神回瞪了后方的恶人，而对方也就回了句「别那眼神，要不是他有女朋友我都觉得你现在这模样他早看过千百回了。」史益豪边笑着边移开他用来抑制喘息的那只小手「没啥理由只有我不能听吧？」他府下身靠近胡硕杰的耳边说这句话，低沉磁性的声音直送入对方耳里，胡硕杰的身子在这情况下还是能够保持着状态配合对方的扭动，这几年下来辅助人的才能已经到了这地步了阿史益豪心想着，他被对方深含住的欲念也随之撼动，一阵一阵，那毫无保留的喘息声带了一点哭腔，细小的哀鸣太悦耳了，难怪那些人一个个沉沦进这小家伙中阿。  
那个快感仿佛冲刷着胡硕杰内心中每一个污檅不堪的角落，他简直以为自己可以重生，停不下来，他昏昏沉沉的不知道是生病导致的还是现况所致，他想要求对方停下来，却连开口都做不到，从喘息到了断断续续的呻吟，越来越破碎，不会吧，但是事情就是在这状况下马上就要发生了，那个细软的深处是要硬生生地被这样打开了。他想逃走却被捉住了脚踝，「刚是谁说要输一起输阿没在怕的？」

完蛋了，这感受这疼痛他很明白现在正在发生什么状况。  
他不介意中间有多少人曾见过他现在所见的一切，他不是忍无可忍，只是他觉得现在正是收成的好时机罢了。

最后他看着带着点泪与过度体力消耗就算是晕过去的胡硕杰，把抽屉打开拿出了另一样东西放到了胡硕杰的手里。是胡硕杰当年曾经未成年时在台湾买过的验孕棒同一个牌子的。  
然后回了通未接来电给黄熠棠说胡硕杰很好现在在他房间休息应该晚点等他醒了还是会带他去看医生的。


End file.
